sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Phobyss
Phobyss Early Life Hailing originally from the planet Alpheridies, Phobyss was taken at a young age to train with the Jedi. In transport, the ship she was on crashed. She was taken to be a slave in a diplomat's private residence on an Outer Rim planet. There, her master took much delight in his strange Miraluka servant. Over the years, her power within the Force, though limited by lack of training, grew. She worked hard to keep this burgeoning ability from her keeper. One day, a Sith was visiting the manor, and took notice of her. Sensing her abilities, she attempted to barter with her master for possesion of, what was to him, his favorite toy. Sensing this was her chance to escape this shallow life she lived, Phobyss seized a knife off the table, and drove it through her master's eye, into his brain. His bodyguards, only momentarily shocked at this development, quickly turned on her. The Sith, impressed by her initiative, slew the bodyguards, and took Phobyss away. At the Academy Having rescused the girl from slave life, the Sith spent a month with her, preparing her for life on Korriban. Phobyss quickly took to her training sword, being able to sense her opponent's vulnerabilities through the Force. Finally free from having to hide her powers, her other skills developed rapidly. Arriving on Korriban, she was entered into the Sith Academy. There, she worked voraciously on her swordsmanship, determined to never be taken captive again. Her Force abilities reached a peak here, and she found limits to her power. While able to do all the common tasks one would accept of a Force user, she only truly excelled in the Force Sense ability. Unfortunately, mediocre Sith tend to die in the Academies Trials. Phobyss, however, managed to take her exceptional Force Sensing abilites and twist them to hide her defieciences. Her Sense allowed her to better predict her opponents moves, and she used this knowledge to shape the battlefield to her advantage. When other Sith would hurl lightning, they would find her out of reach. When they would augment their strength to perform a devastating strike, they would find her to have already sidestepped the blow. Her reaction to blows and ability to sense weaknesses, lead the instructors to set her on the path of the Marauder. Progressing through her Marauder training, and quickly developing a thorough knowledge of tactics, she managed to impress a Sith Lord, Bahr've'ahz. She quickly learned Lord Bahr've'ahz however, had taken notice of her tendency not to use staples of normal Sith Combat. Fortunately, her Force Sensing abilites are what he was looking for. Apprenticeship Taking her under his wing, he helped her develop her Sensing powers further. Still lackluster in some areas, she managed to improve them to roughly acceptable levels through his guidance. Upon being presented with her first set of lightsabers, something was off to her. While she still managed to become capable in their use, she found she still preferred the feeling of a blade in her hand. Sensing his Apprentices disdain for the traditional Sith weapon, Lord Bahr've'ahz decided to indulge her proclivity. Taking her to his workship, he guided her in forging two vibroswords. Feeling their heft, sensing the way they would slice through her opponents, brought a wicked smile to her face. Quickly putting them to use, she found that feeling the blood of her enemies splash upon her helped to envelop her in the Dark Side. This effect does not happen with lightsabers, due to the cauterizing effect they have. Furthermore, she found that using these weapons caused people to not suspect Sith involvement, due to the wounds not matching the Sith's widespread use of the energy blade. The feeling of completeness these weapons brought followed her out into the galaxy, eager to do the bidding of her Master, and the Empire. Ascension As her apprenticship was coming to an end, Lord Bahr've'ahz gifted her with a revelation. He taught her of his Master, and his beliefs in how the Force worked, with balance being the goal. Phobyss meditated on this new knowledge, seeking the truthfulness of his words. Coming to sense the reality of his teachings, Lord Bahr've'ahz completed her training, presented her the title of Darth, and introduced her to the Sith Imperium. Ministry of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge After swearing alligience to the Emperor, she had to choose a Ministry to apply to. While her ability to use some Force Techniques was limited, Phobyss found she had a knack for devising new uses for the Force. Happy to use this skill for the benefit of the Imperium, she joined the Ministry of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, and rose quickly through the ranks. She now holds the title of Overseer of Mysteries, using her skills to guide those who choose to serve within the Ministry, and the Imperium at large. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons List of Force Powers Phobyss' Force Abilites lay primarily in the category of Force Sense. She is mildly proficient in Alter, while Control is her weakest area. She makes up for her deficiences through her use of Force Sense, Psychometry, Farsight, Vision, and especially Combat Sense. She wields two custom vibrosword's, instead of the traditional lightsaber. These specialty weapons combine an energy ribbon and a cortosis coating to enable her to block lighsabers and deflect blaster fire. Category:Inactive Personnel